


Used To

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Because Kouri Said She Couldn't See How Merlin Could End in Arthur/Gwen, F/M, Though She Said That Before Season Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: How Arthur/Gwen happens.Written after season one, so obviously not just a recitation of canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts).



> Originally written 4/22/09. I was doing this thing where I was taking prompts and then putting iTunes on shuffle, and writing the prompt in the time it took the song to finish. This was written to Daughtry's "Used To."
> 
> This happened because Kouri was like, "Arthur/Gwen, unexpected (because I'm still trying to work out how this series would end up in that pairing)".
> 
> She was right: no one really knows. Even now.
> 
> So, yes. This is 100% Kouri's fault.

It had been almost a year since Morgana had disappeared in cloud of rage, hate, and sorrow. Almost a year since Merlin's revelation as a sorcerer and his consequent dismissal from court. Almost a year since Arthur had stopped smiling.

Until now.

Gwen had felt the same sorrow as Arthur, inasmuch as anyone could feel another's sorrow. She missed Morgana and Merlin sorely, felt the same cold betrayal that both had left lingering, and the same burning need for them to be back, betrayal be damned.

Though a "prat" Arthur certainly was, she could understand what he was going through. Their friendship had been slowly cultivated over years of going-between with Morgana and Merlin to support them. They didn't speak so much, right after the two disappeared. Slowly, very slowly, they began sharing things, Gwen thinks because they'd both lost their primary confidant.

And, slowly, they shared more, and more.

A year ago, she never would have predicted this. A year from now, she wonders what she would have never predicted.


End file.
